


Vacation part 3

by nicksmom3612



Series: SGU Vacation series [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chole is taken hostage and Rush takes matters into his own hands as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation part 3

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

 

Rush was in the control room with Colonel Young, Eli, Lt. Scott, TJ, and Greer. They were watching the kino feed of the men who had abducted Chloe. Rush was seething, barley able to keep his mind focused, he was so sick with worry about her. He paced back and forth, not able to be still, while Eli established the link with the kino. 

 

Finally they heard a male voice through the kino say “who am I speaking with?” Young took a deep breath “This is Young, who am I speaking with?”  
“My name is Canton Sparks, and I believe that I have something that you want. Bring her over here” they heard him say. Rush stopped pacing and came over to look at the kino. Chloe’s face came into view, and they could see that someone had hit her, hard, her lip was split, and she had a bruise under her eye. Rush gripped the console so hard Eli thought that he was going to break it, and when he looked up they saw the anger that blazed in his eyes as he looked at Chloe. His voice broke as he said “Chloe, love are you alright?” They could see the fear in her face lessen a little when she heard his voice. “Nick” she sobbed, as they pulled her away, and they heard her scream. Rush couldn’t contain himself any longer and slamming his fist into the control panel he screamed into the kino “I’m going to fucking kill you, you bastard!! I promise, I’m going to fucking kill you!!! He turned and blindly grabbing a chair threw it across the room. No one in the room had any doubt that he would do exactly as he promised. 

 

The voice continued “these are our terms. We want a shuttle, fully loaded with supplies, food, water, weapons and ammunition. Don’t drag you’re feet. Chloe here is a beautiful woman and I’m having trouble keeping my guys off of her. If you don’t have what we want in two hours, I’m gonna let them do what they want. Do you understand?” Rush had stopped pacing and was crouched down on the floor with TJ beside him, her arm around his shoulder. As he listened to the conversation, they heard him start to sob. Young felt angry, and helpless “We understand” he said quietly, making a cutting gesture across his throat to Eli who killed the feed.

 

Rush stood up, wiping his face, and turned to them. “They’re going to kill her” his voice was icy cold. He walked over to the console as Young told Scott and Greer “start getting the supplies together, and load the shuttle, everything they asked for, understand?” “Yes sir” Greer barked. Scott looked numb, but followed Greer out of the room at a run.

 

Rush’s hands were flying over the console, his mind processing the data faster then the others could follow. Young looked at Eli, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say ’I have no idea what he’s doing’ 

 

Young approached him watching his hands move fluidly over the console, amazed that anyone could process data that quickly. “Rush?” he said, no response, “Rush?” he raised his voice. Rush almost growled at him “not now.” Young looked over at the others, not sure how to proceed. TJ shook her head indicating that he should leave him alone. Young stepped back leaving Rush to work feverishly.

 

The two hours were almost up. They had determined that the four men who had killed their guards, and abducted Chloe were Lucien alliance prisoners who were still on the ship. Young was kicking himself for not dumping them all on the last planet they had gated to, but it was too late now.

 

The leader was named Canton Sparks and was about as vicious as they came. They knew also that they were armed with two pistols which they had taken from the guards, and had a limited amount of ammunition.

 

It had all happened so fast. TJ had been in the infirmary with Chloe who was helping her label the medicinals that they had collected from the last planet they had gated to. They had been talking casually about how she and Rush were doing, and as Chloe talked about him, TJ felt herself feeling a little envious. She could tell that Chloe wanted to tell her something, but seemed hesitant to, keeping the conversation on the light side. She didn’t push, figuring Chloe would tell her when she was ready. 

 

Suddenly alarms went off, and Young’s voice came over the radio, “TJ” we’ve had a breakout. Four of the Lucien alliance prisoners have killed their guards and were seen heading towards the infirmary. I want you…” The rest was cut off when a hand reached out and grabbed the radio from TJ. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Canton Sparks, who snarled at her “what’s your name?” TJ shook her head confused, and Sparks grabbed her roughly by the hair, and inches from her face repeated “what’s your name!!?” Fear gripping her TJ stammered “Ta…Tamara,..Tamara Johansen” Sparks pushed her away roughly and turned his attention to Chloe, who was wide eyed with fear and backed away, only to find herself trapped by one of his men as he approached. He looked down at her, and grabbing her hair as he had done with TJ, growled “what’s your name little one?”

 

Chloe’s eyes darted to look at TJ, and Sparks, releasing his grip on her hair, backhanded her, hard, causing her to see black and stumble back almost falling. TJ screamed “you bastard!!” and surged towards him when he pulled a pistol and pointed it at her head. She stopped, and looked at Chloe who was now being held with her arms behind her back, blood trickling from her mouth. Sparks shouted at her “WHAT’S YOUR NAME!!? The man holding Chloe jerked her and she whispered “Chloe, Chloe Armstrong” TJ shivered when a smile came to Sparks face, and one of his men nodded his head, saying “got her.” 

 

TJ looked on helplessly as one of the men roughly tied Chloe’s hands behind her back, while the others ransacked the infirmary for anything they could use. Sparks saw the kino which was usually posted in the infirmary and grabbed it, turning it off and stuffing it in his bag. The only weapon they could find was a surgical knife, which Sparks ordered one of them to put to Chloe’s throat as they prepared to leave the infirmary, “no need to waste ammunition” he said coldly. And then they were gone. The whole thing had taken less then two minutes.

 

TJ was shaking, and trying to stop crying, when Young, Greer, and Scott came in the room at a run, weapons held high. They quickly swept the room, and seeing that they were too late lowered their weapons. Young went immediately to TJ, taking her in his arms, and stroking her hair to calm her. “TJ” he said softly “are you alright” She struggled to get herself under control, and managed to reply “yes, I’m fine, I’m fine” She looked up into his eyes and whispered ’they took Chloe” Young seeing the terror in her face silently cursed, and then she added “Everret… they were looking for her” 

 

Rush had been in the control room when the breakout had occurred, and his first thought was of Chloe. After what had happened with Mandy, he needed to be sure that she was alright. He ran to their quarters first, but not finding her there, sprinted on to the mess hall. By the time he got there the alarms were blaring. Several people looked at him with fear on their faces, as he came running into the room. Looking around and not seeing her, he shouted “has anyone seen Chloe!?” Lt. James spoke up “she was with TJ in the infirmary last time I saw her.” She started to ask him what was going on, but he was already sprinting down the corridor in the direction of the infirmary. 

 

He arrived just as TJ was telling Young that the prisoners had been looking for Chloe. He stopped short in the doorway, and all eyes turned to him. “What did you say” he asked in a disbelieving voice, looking at her. TJ looked up at Young and then stepping away from him walked towards Rush. “Nicholas” she said in a calm voice that made Rush’s skin crawl with fear. He looked wildly around the room, and shouted “Chloe!?” He ignored TJ approaching him, he shut her out, not wanting to hear what she was going to say, but knowing it was inevitable.  
Young turned to Greer and Scott “find them!” he hissed. 

 

Rush was standing in the doorway still, not moving, not knowing where to move or what to do. Young looked at TJ as if to say ‘what now?’ “Nicholas” TJ said again, and this time he looked at her. She could see the fear in his eyes, and steeled herself to tell him, but Young took it out of her hands.

 

“Rush, listen to me” he spoke quietly, seeing that the other man was close to his breaking point. “There’s no easy way to say this, so here goes. They took Chloe hostage.” He could see Rush flinch as if he had been struck, but he went on “TJ says that they were looking for her” At that Rush lifted his head to look him in the eyes, and the burning anger seething just below the surface caused a cold chill to shudder down Young’s spine. Through gritted teeth Rush ground out “they were looking for her?”

 

Greer and Scott reported back to Young that they had had no luck pinpointing the prisoners location. They apparently had headed to a deserted part of the ship and holed up somewhere. Rush seemed to be in shock, and TJ was worried that he might snap, when Eli called from the control room saying that the prisoners had a kino and wanted to talk to the person in charge. Rush stood up then and seemed to get a handle on his emotions. TJ had always admired how he was able to keep himself in check, but she had also seen the other side when he let go completely. With him it was all or nothing. They all went to the control room to hear what Chloe’s captors wanted.

 

And now the two hours was almost up and Rush was nowhere to be found. “He didn’t tell you where he was going?” Young grilled Eli and Brody. Brody shook his head and said “no he just got up and ran out” Young looked worried but said “Well we can’t spend time looking for him it‘s almost time for the exchange. Eli bring up the feed again.” 

 

Rush was running down the corridors, ignoring the startled looks of people as he streaked by. After he had gotten the information that he needed in the control room he had ran out leaving Eli and Brody to stare after him. When he got close to the weapons room he slowed down, and approached the guard standing there. He recognized her as airman Duncan a friend of Chloe‘s. She seemed surprised as he stopped in front of her, and she saw the tenseness in his expression. “Becky” he managed breathing hard “I need access to the weapons room, and I can’t explain. Do you understand?” 

She looked at him disbelieving, and said “Dr. Rush I can’t let you in there without Colonel Young’s permission, you know that.” Rush stared at her and she shifted uncomfortably. He spread his hands and pleaded “Becky listen to me, Chloe’s life is at stake, and I am going to go in the weapons room now. Please don’t try to stop me, I don’t want to hurt you.” She realized that he was dead serious, and looked at him not knowing what to do. She knew that he would do anything for Chloe and she came to a decision, and stepped aside looking past him as though she didn’t see him. He took that as a go, and said “thank you”, pushing past her and opening the door, although no one was supposed to have the code except for Colonel Young and the senior officers. Becky shook her head and kept her eyes forward.

 

Once inside the room Rush went straight for the pistols, quickly selecting two of the nine millimeter Glocks. He handled them expertly, checking the magazines, and then grabbing a rusk sack shoved four more fully loaded clips into it. He also took a holster and swinging it around his waist clipped it shut, shoving one pistol into the holster and the other into his belt.

 

Then he turned his attention to the flake jackets, grabbing one he shrugged it on and ran out of the room. It took less then two minutes. Duncan watched as he sprinted down the corridor away from her, and prayed that she hadn’t made a terrible mistake. 

 

Rush completely ignored the shocked looks that he got as he ran through the ship, until he reached the room that he was looking for. Opening the door he went in and crossed quickly to the access panel on the other side of the room. Pulling out the screwdriver that he had tucked in his pocket he worked feverishly to remove the panel as quietly as possible, and then peering into the opening he crawled into the tunnel. 

Moving quietly he made his way down the tunnel until he could see another access panel ahead of him. He paused, he could hear voices. It was the voice he had heard earlier on the kino saying “it’s almost time… Mercer get away from her, we have to wait until we’re in the shuttle and then you can do whatever you like. Hell I think I’ll have me some of that myself” laughter followed. Rush felt his temper rising and he let it, knowing that it would help him do what had to be done. Then he heard Chloe sobbing and he steeled himself, creeping forward he began removing the access panel.

 

“Where the hell is he” Young queried to the room in general. Greer spoke up “we had reports that he was seen running towards the starboard side of the ship about ten minutes ago” he paused “and Colonel according to the reports he was armed” Young turned. “Who is standing guard on the weapons room?” he said angrily. “Airman Duncan sir.” 

Eli interrupted “I have the feed.” Young turned his attention to the kino saying “this is Young, we have met your demands. Let me see the girl.” Sparks called “bring her over here” Chloe’s frightened face appeared in the kino screen again. Young could see that she had been roughed up some more, and his anger threatened to overwhelm him. “What the hell have you done to her!!” he shouted. Chloe was pulled away and Sparks laughed saying “don’t worry she’ll live, now I want safe passage to the shuttle or she’s dead.” Young tried to calm himself and asked “when will you release her?”

 

“As soon as we are safely on the shuttle” came the reply. Young felt a sick feeling come over him, Rush was right, they were going to kill her or worse take her with them.

 

Rush, still in the tunnel, could hear the conversation between Young and Sparks, and used it as cover to push the access panel open, and slip into the room behind the great pipes running along the floor. He had studied the layout of the room and knew exactly where he was going. First he had to locate Chloe, and determine how many men were holding her. Quietly he made his was down the length of the pipes until he reached the end. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket (it was from Chloe’s compact), and moving slowly angled it to see the other side of the room. What he saw made him sick, and he felt his anger threaten to overwhelm him. Chloe was backed into a corner, crying hysterically, pleading with the three men who surrounded her. “Please” she sobbed “please just take the shuttle and let me go, please!” “What do you think Thompson shall we let the little one go?” One of the others, presumably Thompson laughed and reached out to tug at Chloe’s hair “hell no we’re not going to let her go. I haven’t had a woman in months, and I can’t wait to get a piece of this.” Suddenly Chloe shouted “please, I’m pregnant! Please!”

 

Rush froze. Pregnant? His head was spinning, she hadn’t told him. He forced himself to refocus. He had to act now. Taking the screwdriver from his pocket, he threw it high and over to the other side of the room where it made a loud clattering sound. The men surrounding Chloe were startled and jumped to their feet, one of them dragging Chloe up roughly. “What was that?” one of them said. “I don’t know” came a voice from the other side of the room. Sparks barked “Mercer, Billings check it out… Thompson!” Thompson responded to the unspoken command by pulling the surgical knife and putting it to Chloe’s throat.

 

Rush cursed silently. Then he stood up, and taking careful aim squeezed the trigger. Thompson went down like a sack of flour the bullet taking the back of his head off, and the knife clattered to the floor. Chloe screamed and then she saw Rush running towards her. He threw the flake jacket to her, “Chloe, put this on and get down, now!! He shouted. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Nicholas running towards her with a pistol in his hand and shouting at her. She looked down at the dead man on the floor and realized that Nicholas had killed him. She felt blackness start to overtake her, but Nicholas shouted at her again and she managed to grab the flake jacket and running back to the corner where she had been, pulled it over her, making sure her abdomen was covered. 

 

In the control room Young was yelling at Eli, “get that kino feed back  
up… NOW!! Eli!” Sparks had turned it off right after telling them to clear the corridors leading to the shuttle. “Eli!” Young yelled again. “I’m trying!!, don’t you think I’m trying!! Eli near hysterical yelled back. Young couldn’t stand it anymore and started pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back. ‘”God, just a little help’ he thought to himself, and then wondered for the hundredth time where the hell Rush was. 

 

“I’ve got it!..I’ve got it!” Eli screamed, as he looked at the kino feed. Young, and the others scrambled to get around the kino to see what was happening, just in time to see Rush running towards Chloe with a gun in one hand and a flake jacket in the other, yelling to her to put it on and get down. They all saw the dead man at Chloe’s feet and TJ said quietly “Oh my god”

 

Young looked at Eli, who was glued to the kino, and said loudly “Eli, can you use the kino to pinpoint exactly where they are?” Eli pulled his attention away from the sight of Rush crouched behind a bunch of crates and firing across the room with a pistol in each hand, and said “yes..yes” It took him all of five seconds, and they were all off running.

Sparks dove behind a large metal pipe and drew his weapon. He knew he didn’t have much ammunition, and so waited for Rush to make the next move. Mercer and Billings also dove for cover, but Billings wasn’t fast enough as Rush put a bullet through his right eye. Mercer cursed, Billings had the other gun, and now he would have to go out into the open if he was to get it.

 

Rush ducked behind some large crates that were in the middle of the room. He looked to see that Chloe had adequate cover, and satisfied that she did he quickly checked his ammunition. As he was checking it, he thought about what he was going to do next, and decided to try and flush Mercer into the open. Crouching down with pistols in hand he rose up enough to clear the top of the crate and began firing at the metal bulkhead directly behind where Mercer was hiding, causing a hail of ricochets, the bullets bouncing off the wall. He heard Mercer cursing and then saw him attempt to reach Billings body, presumably to retrieve the other pistol. Rush aimed and squeezed the trigger, Mercer was dead before he hit the floor. 

 

Sparks seeing an opportunity, rose up and aimed at Rush as he was momentarily exposed. Chloe screamed “Nicholas!” and Rush threw himself down flat on the floor rolling behind the protection of the crates, just as Sparks fired. He lay there for a moment and reasoned that if it had worked once it may work again. Putting a fresh clip in each pistol he rose up again, and began to fire at the metal bulkhead behind Sparks position.

 

Sparks felt as if he were in a shooting gallery as the bullets ricocheted all around him. He screamed in frustration at the unrelenting hail of lead and sparks when suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. One of the bullets had found it’s mark, and he felt himself slipping down to the floor as a red stain spread across his chest, the bullets still flying. His only emotion was surprise, how had this untrained scientist managed to take out him and his men. He really couldn’t believe this was happening. Rush having emptied two full clips into the bulkhead with no response from Sparks, quickly reloaded and then looked carefully over to where Sparks was hiding. He paused as he saw two legs poking out from behind the pipes. They weren’t moving. 

 

He looked over at Chloe and saw that she was watching him from behind her cover. As she watched Sparks moved, catching Rush’s attention. He stood and walked over to him. As he looked down at him Rush could see the blood pooling behind Sparks back. Barley conscious he opened his eyes to see Rush standing over him pointing a gun in his face. “Why Chloe?” Rush asked. Sparks saw no reason to lie at this point, and he wanted Rush to know that this was because of him. “Simmion was my half brother, and you killed him.” he said simply. Rush smiled coldly “and now I’m going to kill you. I do hope that you’re the last of your blood line.” As the door opened and Young, Scott and Greer came running into the room they saw Rush putting a gun to Sparks mouth saying “I promised you”, and then he pulled the trigger. 

 

They all stood silently, watching as Rush stood and walked over to Chloe, taking her into his arms as she dissolved into tears. 

 

Eli, TJ, and Brody came running into the room only to stop in shock at the carnage. Blood was everywhere. They saw Rush holding Chloe. He was covered in Sparks blood which had splattered on him. TJ ran to them, and putting one arm around Chloe’s shoulder said “Chloe, are you alright?” Chloe continued to sob, holding on to Rush, who was murmuring quietly to her and stroking her hair. TJ turned her attention to him, seeing so much blood. “Nicholas” she said “are you hurt?” He looked at her and shook his head no.

 

They sat for a few minutes to allow Chloe to calm down, and finally she stopped crying. TJ looked at her and said “Chloe we need to get you to the infirmary, ok?” Chloe looked up at Rush and he nodded his head, “I’ll be right there with you love” and he kissed her hair. TJ looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. “She’s pregnant Tamara” he whispered. TJ swallowed hard and then said “I’ll send for a stretcher” Rush shook his head “I’ll carry her”, and putting his arm under her knees he stood up holding her close. 

 

Eli and Brody stood openmouthed as a blood splattered Rush went past them carrying Chloe, who had her head buried in his neck. Only after they had passed them did they notice the gun he still had in his holster. TJ followed after them. Young, Scott and Greer who had watched the proceedings in silence looked at each wordlessly. Finally Greer said quietly “damn.” 

 

There were lots of stares as Rush walked through the corridors carrying Chloe, but he didn’t acknowledge them, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. His thoughts racing, ‘she’s alright, she’s pregnant…she’s pregnant.’ Once in the infirmary Rush laid her on a bed and watched as TJ examined her, his anger washing over him again as he took in the bruises on her face, the cut lip, and the cut on her throat where Thompson had held the knife. He sat down hard in a chair, lowered his head, and began to cry quietly as he realized just how close he had come to losing her. TJ noticed, but looked away, giving him time to get it out. This was the second time that she had seen him cry like this, and it only increased her respect for him. 

 

TJ asked Chloe if they had struck her anywhere else, and felt her heart break as Chloe started to cry telling her that one of them had kicked her in the stomach. Rush looked up at this, startled. He came to the bedside and took Chloe’s hand in his. She looked up at him and said “I’m so sorry.” He was openly crying now and bent to kiss her “you don’t have anything to be sorry for love. None of this was your fault” Chloe looked back at TJ and whispered fearfully “the baby?” TJ felt tears in her own eyes, but held them in. “I don’t know yet Chloe” 

 

Young called Scott and Greer to his quarters after the carnage in the storage room had been taken care of. They had put the dead men in body bags themselves and putting them in an air lock had ejected them into space. It had been Young’s decision, and Scott and Greer had not objected. As they sat down Young, clasping his hands in front of him , said “I want to thank you for your help.” he paused “I want to talk to you about what happened when we came into the room.”

 

Scott and Greer replayed the sight of Rush putting a gun to Sparks mouth and snarling at him “I promised you” before pulling the trigger. Young continued “I think we all agree that there will be no repercussions to Dr. Rush for his actions. Those men had no intention of letting Chloe go, and we all know it. Rush did what he had to do. I just want to make it clear that what we saw will not go beyond these walls.” Greer looked at Scott, wordlessly asking if he would agree to this. Scott took a deep breath and said “I know that Rush and I have history, but no one will hear anything from me. Like you said he did what he had to do.” Greer nodded in agreement. “Good, then we won’t speak of it again” Young said relieved. 

 

Greer sat silent for a minute before saying “did you know that Rush could handle a gun like that, he didn’t miss one shot.” Young shook his head “I suspect there are a great many things we don’t know about Rush.”

 

The man himself was sitting rather impatiently in the infirmary waiting for TJ to finish Chloe’s exam. He had not wanted to leave her side, but TJ had insisted that she was not going to do an obstetrical exam with him present. Left to his own thoughts his mind wandered back to the shooting. He turned it over and over in his mind, going over every detail, and each time came to the conclusion that he had done the only thing he could have. He felt no remorse for the lives that he had taken, they had made their choice, and paid the consequences. He would never get the sight of Chloe, battered and bruised, out of his head.

 

He started when TJ pulled the curtain back and told him that he could come back in. She had cleaned Chloe up, and bandaged a couple of lacerations. Rush took Chloe’s hand and looked at TJ, the unspoken question in his eye’s. TJ smiled, “mother and baby are doing fine.” A sob escaped him, as relief washed over him, and he bent down to hug Chloe burying his face in her hair. He had not realized how scared he had been for the baby until this moment. Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried with him, the tears washing away the terror of the day. TJ pulled the curtain and turning was startled to see Young and Scott standing there. By the looks on their faces she could tell that they had witnessed what had just happened. Young whispered “she’s pregnant?” TJ nodded and smiled broadly. 

 

In the aftermath of the murders of two airmen and the abduction of Chloe everyone on Destiny was in a state of shock. The remaining Lucian alliance prisoners were dumped unceremoniously on the first planet that could sustain life, with little protest. 

 

Rush stayed with Chloe and took care of her, changing bandages, bathing her, and making sure she was eating enough. He smiled to himself at the role reversal. TJ allowed her to convalesce in their quarters, knowing she would be more comfortable there, and that she was in good hands.

 

Everyone was talking about how Rush had single handedly killed the four Lucian alliance prisoners and rescued Chloe. He was quickly becoming the stuff of legends, which also made him smile.

 

One evening, three days after the incident, Young and Greer stopped by to check on Chloe and Rush. When he opened the door Rush had his finger to his lips and pointing to the bed they saw a sleeping Chloe. Young watched as he looked at her with such a look of tenderness that he almost blushed, and then he stepped out into the corridor, the door left open so he could keep her in his sight. “How can I help you?” he said quietly.

 

Young cleared his throat and said “we just wanted to see how Chloe was doing?” Rush shook his head “aye, she is doing remarkably well considering. Her physical injuries are healing nicely, but the emotional ones are going to take time.” He paused and smiling broadly, continued “she is very excited about the baby though, and I think that will give her something to focus on” Young smiled back “I think you might be a little excited about the baby yourself uh?” Rush smiled even broader and replied “aye Colonel that I am. Twill be my first” Chloe stirred and called “Nicholas?” “if you’ll excuse me” he nodded to them and went to her the door closing behind him.

As Greer and Young were walking away, Greer said “thought you were going to ask him about where he learned to handle a gun?” Young shook his head “another time Sgt. another time.”


End file.
